Breaking The Habit
by Paula Hale
Summary: Las drogas los consumen, pero existe una escapatoria. El programa del Dr. Carlisle es el mejor del estado, ¿Podran Bella, Victoria, Jasper y Emmett rehabilitarse y de paso encontrar el amor?


**Breaking the Habit**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la autoría de la historia.**

Prefacio

"_El programa de rehabilitación de drogas Breaking the habit está calificado como el mejor dentro de la frontera norteamericana. Recibimos a pacientes de todos los países, quienes son cuidados 24 horas/ siete días a la semana por un instructor capacitado para ayudarlos en sus momentos de desintoxicación, clases y esparcimiento._

_El programa dura tres meses, aunque la estadía del paciente se prolongará acorde a su situación personal._

_Breaking the Habit esta dirigido por el respetable Dr. Carlisle Cullen, eminencia dentro del ámbito de la drogadicción y su desintoxicación._

_El valor del programa es de $30000 dólares y se lleva a cabo en el pueblo de Forks, en Washington D.C"_

A Charlie le costaba creer lo que hacia pero no tenia mas remedio que enviar a su única hija hasta el centro de rehabilitación. Era para el un alivio que estuviera en Forks, ya que ambos eran oriundos de la zona y estaban acostumbrados a vivir en el clima húmedo de esa ciudad.

Isabella se había transformado en su gran problema luego de la muerte de Renee, su amada esposa. Ella estaba en el nivel mas bajo posible para un oficial de policía estadounidense ya que de una forma u otra estaba inmersa en el mundo de las drogas y no existía forma de que escapara sola.

De pronto la pantalla del computador de su oficina se oscureció, probablemente llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en los últimos dos años en los que se había desarrollado el oscuro camino hacia la perdición.

Decidió que ya era demasiado, y que en cualquier momento su único gran amor podría abandonar el mundo por una irresponsabilidad.

En un rápido movimiento de mouse, llenó el formulario e inscribió a su adorada niña.

Es increíble que parta la próxima semana – Musito en la profunda soledad de la estación de policía vacía.

----------------------*----------------------

Ariel llenaba con rapidez imperceptible el formulario de inscripción al programa _Breaking the habit_, no deseaba que nadie se enterara de lo que hacia ni de la gran suma de dinero que desembolsaría.

Había calculado de forma mental y determinado que en tres años la suma estaría pagada en su totalidad, probablemente seria un periodo difícil en su hogar debido a las precarias condiciones en que vivía, pero ya no encontraba otra opción para salvar a su hermana menor del terror.

Victoria fue en su niñez la consentida de papá, y hasta hace aproximadamente dos años tenia un brillante camino en la danza clásica. El problema se desató cuando su padre perdió todo lo que tenían en un mal negocio y buscó la salida fácil, decidió abandonarlos para huir con su madre a un nuevo comienzo.

Desde ese instante Ariel se convirtió en el padre de Victoria y el adulto a cargo de ella, fue en ese periodo donde ella se descontroló y calló hondo.

Ariel era estudiante de medicina, por lo que conocía al doctor Carlisle y su obra a la perfección.

Había estudiado con cuidado sobre el centro donde internarían a su _pecosa_ y estaba determinado a inscribirla en el mejor. En el silencio del cibercafé presionó lentamente aceptar, dando por finalizado el proceso mas importante de su corta vida de 25 años.

----------------------*----------------------

La señora Whitlock ya no resistía mas con su hijo Jasper. Desde la muerte de su gemelo, el joven se había evadido del mundo a través de la drogas, llegando incluso a no asistir con regularidad a la escuela, bajando sus calificaciones y sus chances de ingresar a una universidad.

Acongojada por las reacciones de su único hijo, pidió ayuda en la iglesia donde el pastor decidió por sus medio inscribir en _Breaking the habit_ al joven Jasper.

Para la señora Whitlock era difícil dejar ir a su hijo tan lejos de Texas debido a la aprehensión causada por la muerte de Jonh su otro hijo.

A pesar de ello, fue ella quien presionó el botón aceptar de la inscripción on-line, en la capilla.

Toda la comunidad tejana estaba determinada a ayudar a la familia de Jasper, por lo que el carísimo tratamiento fue costeado con fondos municipales. Ya no había mas vueltas que darle al asunto, Jasper Whitlock estaba dentro del programa del Dr. Carlisle.

----------------------*----------------------

Emmett McCarthy estaba desesperado por su propia salud. Ya no resistía mas en el oscuro mundo de las drogas.

Debido a su personalidad independiente seria el quien se inscribiese en el programa _Breaking the habit_ y el mismo el que lo costeara.

A pesar de ser un estudiante universitario, cabeza de esteroides se conocía demasiado bien para admitir que estaba enfermo y que no podría salir solo de la oscuridad.

Al menos no perdería clases, ya que el programa se desarrollaba durante la temporada vacacional, lo que no lo llevaría a perder su beca deportiva.

Presionó aceptar, para luego contactarse con la agencia de vuelo y comprar el pasaje desde Boston a Washington.

Luego de terminar con el proceso se dirigió al baño de su alcoba donde se encerró para disfrutar de una de sus últimas inyecciones.

***-***

**¿Les gustó?, yo lo amo!.**

**Chicas no es por sonar lastimero pero Reviews Please para saber si mis alucinaciones con esta historia son sustentables o no.**

**Una aclaración con respecto a los personajes que faltan, llámense Edward, James, Alice y Rose.**

"_**, quienes son cuidados 24 horas/ siete días a la semana por un instructor capacitado para ayudarlos en sus momentos de desintoxicación, clases y esparcimiento"**_

**¿Les dice algo?**

**Sha Shan!**

**Beeeesos**

**.-Pau**


End file.
